To Show Love
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Ten ways on how Sasuke shows his love. [SasuNaru, fluff, oneshot]


**Title**: To Show Love  
**Author**: kawaii-kireii "KK"  
**Rating**: PG-13 or T  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's**** Notes**: I've been suffering a writer's block for too long now… hopefully it's done torturing me and will go away. Now, who's up for some lighthearted fluff? X3 Please forgive if Naruto seems a bit OOC here. Please review!

* * *

**1.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked the rain from his eyes. It was raining. It was dark. His clothes were went. He was drenched to the bones, and Sasuke Uchiha was pinning him to the wall in a dark alley and ravishing his neck.

"What?" Sasuke stared at him through his wet bangs, a small expression of annoyance from having been interrupted crossing his face.

Naruto swallowed, his face heating at how delicious Sasuke looked right now dripping wet. "Well... yeah... what are you doing?"

Sasuke scoffed. "What else? I'm seducing you."

"Oh." Naruto let it be, and just moaned when Sasuke ground their hips together.

**2.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He blinked, but the bowls of ramen in front of him didn't disappear. "Did you cook all this?"

"Well... yeah." Sasuke stared at him with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"But..." Naruto stared back. "Why?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Because."

"Oh." Naruto shrugged, giving Sasuke one of his brightest smiles before picking up his chopsticks.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

**3.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto stared at the bouquet of roses, before his eyes traveled upward to stare at the owner of the hands holding them. "Is this for me?"

Sasuke replied, a small tint of annoyance in his voice. "Who else?"

Naruto shrugged, taking the roses in his arms and inhaling the sweet fragrance. He smiled. "You're blushing, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed. "So what?"

**4.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto breathed, inhaling and exhaling in an effort to keep himself calm and to keep his heart from racing. It didn't do much. He stared at the boy on top of him. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke swallowed, trying to wet his throat that had already run dry. "I'm going to kiss you." He declared.

"Oh." Naruto said. He licked his lips. "Okay."

**5.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked as he realized that the rain pouring down from above him had stopped abruptly. He stared upwards, finding himself face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stared back, tightening his hold on the handle of the umbrella. "You're wet."

Naruto laughed dryly. "Well, yeah." He shrugged. "Left my key inside the apartment."

Sasuke sighed, before about-facing. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Naruto stared at his back for a few good seconds, before standing up, hugging Sasuke's arm to him for some warmth. He knew that Sasuke didn't mind getting wet, so they walked the rest of the way to Sasuke's house like that.

"Okay."

**6.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto stared at the back of the boy in front of him. Sasuke's clothes were bloody. His own clothes weren't that clean either. Naruto watched as the ninja who was intent on killing him just a few seconds ago dropped dead on the pavement floor.

Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes at him. "Die and I'll make you pay for it in the afterlife."

Naruto smiled. "Right."

**7.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked the tears from his eyes, wiping them hastily when nothing happened. A wrist grabbed his wrist in mid-air, and he soon found himself staring intently in Sasuke's eyes.

"You're crying." Sasuke stated.

Naruto looked away. "Well... yeah."

Sasuke leaned down, kissing the tears away. "Don't cry."

Naruto closed his eyes, sighing contentedly as he leaned towards Sasuke's kisses. "Okay."

**8.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto said confusedly, not sure how to react. He waited a few seconds, but Sasuke didn't stop hugging me. With a shrug, Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke's neck, and rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Why are you hugging me?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto just pulled him closer.

Sasuke smiled.

**9.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto managed to let out in between kisses, and he laughed inwardly as Sasuke gave him one last, long, passionate kiss before giving him his full attention, albeit with a rather annoyed expression.

"What?"

Naruto grinned. "Nothing."

Milliseconds later, he found his lips once again taken and a tongue rubbing against his own. Naruto moaned contentedly.

**10.**

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at the boy next to him, pausing as he met Naruto's blue eyes squarely.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke leaned close, his lips a mere centimeters away from Naruto's own. "I love you."

Naruto smiled. "I love you, too."

Sasuke kissed him.

**- owari -**


End file.
